Chalk and Cheese
by Apurvachan
Summary: They were as different as chalk and cheese, Machiko and Grimmjow. But she didn't care, neither did he. Their love spoke for their differences and was all they needed to stay together. GimmjowXOC


**Chalk and Cheese (A Grimmjow one shot for SonicQuizMaker101)**

Name: Michiko Mahime

Age: 18

Zanpaktou: Akaou

Likes: Funny things laughing music fighting defeating her enemies and...PIE ;P

Dislikes: Being insulted being defeated pickles big dogs

Personality: Michiko is very nice and sweet to her friends and family but cruel hearted towards her enemies. Sometimes she could be evil sarcastic and cold but she has a soft side. She is also really hyper and funny.

Crush: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez :3

Appearance: She has light brown hair long-ish straight hair that has long side bangs parted to the right and has light blue eyes and fair skin she also has a part of a hollow mask covering her right eye and a hollow hole in her neck and she always smile most of the time (Not creepy like 0_0) and wears a white kitty shirt and a hello kitty necklace and dark blue skinny jeans with a black and white pyramid studded belt and black and white knee high converses

Anything else you might like to add: Michiko's species is a arrancar and some people all her Smiles

**One shot start:**

The way she carried herself set her a class apart; eyes shining with determination, the confident swagger, long brown hair swishing behind her, leaving a trail of her essence as she passed the halls of Las Noches, her aura always omnipresent. Head held high, a mischievous smile alight on her lips and the laughter encased within, bursting in sporadic tinkles, like a bell chime in the afternoon breeze. The dainty frame failed to show the raw power encompassed in her, one stroke of Akaou was enough to show that. Her bubbly and hyper active side could change in an instant, like a double edged Zanpakutou; cold, razor sharp and lethal. Piercing like the cold depths of hell whilst holding hidden within pleasant warmth of the spring sun. Mahime Michiko was not an everyday Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, not that females with such qualities were born in the dusty terrain daily without the help of a certain evil minded ex Shinigami. But still, the element of the unknown managed to draw curiosity from Espadas and Hollows alike.

He wasn't the everyday Espada either; his teal hair separating him from the others, his ever present smirk speaking volumes of his cocky attitude and boldness, the 6 carved on his back boasting of his position and reiatsu flowing through his ripped muscles. The Sexta Espada's assertive poise sparked an instant defiance of rules, following laws of his own world which existed in a secluded recess of his mind. The way he carried himself in itself said 'don't mess with me' in bold and unlike the 'trash' that Ulquiorra often called him, he was much more than over confident sassiness though no one could vouch for what actually went on in his devious mind. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, with his newly reformed arm was deadlier than one supposed him to be, the sadistic pleasure gleaming in his eyes like a spark of fire during worthy battles. But still, he was no different than his fellow Arrancars and the term 'curiosity killed the cat' was probably formed taking him into consideration.

Their first meeting itself was more than a heated argument, overlooking the foul language and the bloody battle that ensued much to the surprise and entertainment of the on lookers. But even they had to admit that it was more than 'a cat in heat' and 'an airhead with an attitude' as they referred to each other. The shock waves that rippled with a single, unknowing touch, the fiery want that burned in them when they threw contemptuous stares through slits for eyes; these feelings were theirs alone to know and fulfill. One would have thought that they would rip each other's throats if left alone in a room, though only they knew that it would be completely the opposite. Every time their Zanpakutous clashed, it was a new conversation, a new blooming desire, a silent exchange of words unspoken. Even though their bodies said otherwise, their eyes betrayed the unexpressed wishes and days of longing.

Their all-knowing smirks didn't display their evil intentions though, in spite of the chaste kisses and quiet moments alone that they snuck with each other in the dark and unknown corners of the vast palace of Las Noches. Grimmjow mentally thanked Aizen, because for once the idiotic Shinigami's evil genius in designing the winding halls and confusing architecture was helping him go undetected from his escapades with Michiko. The way azure feline eyes met the dark chocolate ones, the chemistry was intense and even a person as dumb as Wonderweiss had enough brains when he observed the obvious. As much as they would have hated to admit it, the two Arrancars craved each other; the heated touch, the smoldering looks, the predatory gazes, the rough fights for dominance and the everlasting smirks permanently etched on their faces.

It was a mystery to every Arrancar and Hollow who fought alongside Aizen in the winter battle as to what actually ensued. It was all a blur when Ichigo laid Zangetsu on Grimmjow, for he had sealed his faith and earned the wrath of a very pissed off Michiko, who slashed and ripped to shreds anything that came within her line of sight. It wasn't long until both had lost blood and were clinging to the last resemblance of a waning life which was slowing escaping them. When they finally did manage to open their eyes, it was not in the blood strewn battle grounds, nor were they in the any familiar stretch of the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo left to die. In fact, they were far from any place known to their blurry minds. Was this life after death? Where they in heaven…hell? But it wouldn't feel so good, the pleasant breathe of wind on their face, lying in each other's arms, without a care in the world, sans any worries for impending wars. But it didn't matter where they were as long as they were in each other's company, for life and death was a trivial thing when it came to being together. Michiko and Grimmjow, as different as fire and ice, distinct as light and dark, though completely diverse; but still they belonged to one another, entwined as one coexisting form, transcending time's barriers.


End file.
